"The Return"
Prolouge: I meet "Red" demons NOTE THE ENTIRE STORY IS WRITTEN IN CYRUS'S POV UNLESS SPECIFIED. I was walking to new york where I had heard of a safehouse from a friend I met. He tried to follow me but I changed his mind. My mom's apartment had collasped. anyone who was in it died. icluding my mom. my schools' support ed teacher disapeared afterwards. I ran away from philidelpha, my birthplace, and headed to new york where a friend of mine told me I could find help and safety there. unfortunatlly that brings me to my current situation. tied up and throun in a corner. I the room I was in there were about 9 other kids, boys and girls who were also tied up in the room. whoever these people are they sure ain't social services. I heard voices on the other side of the door. "Are they all in good shape?" asked a guy. "Yes lord," said a feminine voice. "then lets inspect our catch of the month." the door to the room opened and out stepped a 20 year old man and a woman with a funny walk. the man look at all 10 of us like if he was inspecting fruit from the grocery store. I had a feeling that the woman was the one selling us. she also had kidnapped us. "these will do," the man said. "yes lord I will get my sisters," the woman said bowing before she left the room. Then the room's left wall blew up. though tecnically "blown up" isn't the right was to describe it. It literally crumbled to nothing. On the other side was a warrior in futureistic armour holding some kind of weapon, a giant green man, a few girls in similar armor with bows and arrows, and kids wearing orange and bronze armor with bronze swords. the man instanly reconized them and drew his sword. "I am untraceable how did you find me?" the one in the armor replied, "a satyr put a tracer on one of the half-bloods you kidnapped and led us here." "curse those bumbling goat idiots, but I am not alone Imra I need you to help." when the door got knocked down, women with snake hair, a donkey leg, and a robot leg entered the room. "Di Immortals!" one of the orange and bronze kids cursed. In greek. and I understood him. perfectally. how odd. "its a group of empousa." the one in the armour said calmly. "yes," one of the snake-haired women said,"we will feast on your bones tonight!" then the two groups charged at each other. Some of the battle I don't renember, I renember seeing a snake-haired woman turning to dust. The green giant picking us up and putting us in the back of a pickup. and afterwards our rescuers getting in various vehicles. some were in cars, trucks, winged horses, and the armored one got on the only motercycle. It was the dead of night and I don't know if my eyes played tricks on me or not, but I could have sworn that the motorcycle head straight to a tree that a shadow fell apoun and went straight through it. The man who had fought with the snake-haired women yelled after us. "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!" Chapter 1: "go around the turnpike..." we were untied and some of the orange and bronze armored kids came and talked to us. no one bothered to notice me. the one in the armour had taken of his helmet and was speaking to a group of kids and the green giant. I walked toward them and heard part of their discusion. "we should go around the turnpike here," said the green giant said. "but wheres the fun in that?" someone said. "Its The Marauder's choice" "I suggest that we go around like he said," said the armored one, obviously called the Marauder. "Go prep the other campers, tell them that we'll camp over there." he pointed to a area large enough for every one. "yessir," one of the orange and bronze kids and went to tell "the other campers". "and for you," the marauder said turning to me, "I need you to get the other kids that the empousa kidnapped and bring them here okay?" I nodded, to stunned to speak. I went to tell the other kids who where kidnapped and told them to meet where the armored one told me to meet. after a good 5-10 minutes all ten of us where essembled at where the marauder told us to meet. Suddenly a trailer roared into the parking lot with a ''Delphi Strawberries ''logo written on the side. the back open up and a group of kids stepped out wearing ''Camp-Halfblood ''t-shirts. The marauder stepped out of the driver's seat and told us to go in the back. the trailer's back had a rack of swords and aroows of different sizes and shapes. there were even some things I didn't reconize. like a mirored sheild, a couple of sets of armor with uniqe dezines on it and so on. one of the kids in the back spoke. "alright I need you kids to stay put while we do some things." the next 30 minutes we were trying on armor. trying to use bows and arrows, and testing swords and sheilds. the leader of the group of ''campers ''watched me like I was out of the ordinary. At one point he looked over my left hand and was interested about my fingertips for some reason. All I knew I couldn't get a grip on any of the tools well. my fingers felt like iron and none of the swords and shields fit well. Afterwards they sent us to help set up camp. Whatever that was about the other kids didn't seem like it was a very odd thing. the last 24 hours along were full of odd events alone. when we got to the center of the camp a few straw dummies were set up. some of the people in armor had taken their armor off wearing more camp-halfblood shirts underneath.one of the campers stepped forward. "alright we need you kids to get ready for a weapons class. except for you" the camper pointed at me as if he wasn't sure what to do with me. "he can use his hands," he said. The other kids were given swords and probably were doing moves from star wars or a fencing class or some thing. why did the camper wanted for me to use my hands? I decided to try to stick my fingers into the dummies stomach. my hand stuck there like my tips of my hands had super duper glue on them. a camper help me unstick my hand. when my hand withdrew a mass of straw camp out too. "that'll slay some monsters," said a camper "yes it will," said the marauder who must have been watching, "we camped too close to the turnpike and I need all of our best warriors on deck, including him." The marauder pointed diretly at me, and a lot of campers looked directly at me, some silently laughed with their friends, some whispered about certain death and others sighed, complaining about how I would never get out alive. "this is no joke," the marauder said, "If he is who i truly think he is, he will be our best chance at killing the monster. get him outfitted with armor and a weapon of his choice, were going hunting." A camper volentered to help me get outfitted with amor and a weapon. when I was taken to the armory I was shown a number of weapons. I eventually saw one sleek sword, short, sharp, dangerous. It summed up what I liked about weapons. The camper told me some random name in some forien language that he said was the name of the type of blade. I just called it a dagger. the marauder took a few other campers with him, besides me of course. we trecked through the forest for a good ten minutes untill we reached a clearing. the marauder whispered for me to stay put, then he and the other campers set up a perrimiter around the clearing. inside the clearing was what you would expect of a true monster. it was a humaniod with a horse's hair, clawed feet, and legs with the knees on the opposite side, like some robot. It was snoring in the clearing, like a chainsaw, I saw its teeth, pointed like a wolf's, its hands had claws at the tips I looked at my hands, flexing them and I could have sworn that I saw a pointed tip on my fingers. After that I had no idea what went wrong. All I heard was a muffled yell and the next thing I knew I was pinned down by the monster as it's head reared back to deliver the final blow. I instectevly threw whatever I had in my hands at the monster, which was, in this case, a good sized bronze, monster-killing, dagger, made in japan. The dagger stuck itself in the monster's maw. The Jersey Devil looked fairly stunned before it desintegrated into dust. The other campers ran up to where I was. saw the dagger stuck in the dirt from when the monster disentigrated and they all look surprised. obviously they didn't see what happened next. "good job," said the marauder helping me up, "now lets head back to camp and rest for the evening. we got a big day ahead of us." Boy, was he ever right about that. Chapter 2: Enter dante, left stage... I would like to say my arrival at camp half-blood was a good thing, and that I didn't clash with people right away. too bad i'm often wrong. as soon as I stepped into sight of the others a kid who looked like a dark version of me stepped forward. "so shrimp welcome to camp half-blood," he said, "I'm Dante Diablo hed counciler of the hades cabin. well- come to your worst nightmare." "your kinda of a shrimp yourself," I said which only made him angry. I had a feeling noone would intervine normally. "cut that out you two," the marauder said, "john, show our new camper cyrus the drakine cabin will you?" I was shown to a cabin that looked like a cave, but when i went inside it appeared to be made of rock, wood, cement, and what I would call a apartment that was made for a couple 20 people. "welcome to cabin 16," said john, "I guess your head of the cabin since noone else bunks here." "why would that be?" I asked, "theres plenty of space for a ton of people here." "yes but you are the only one like you here." "what do you mean?" "your the son of a greek god, in this case the minor god, Drakine God of Reptiles and Dragons." "so that could explain the weird monster things that tried to give me and others to that one man, and the monster I killed in the forest with my dagger." "about right, the kid you almost picked a fight with is Dante Diablo, a son of hades. you don't wan't mess with him." "so he's a son of the god of the dead. bring it on I could use some excitment." John laughed, "I bet you could, with practice. you just need to practice untill your as strong as you could be." "So im the son of a greek god surronded by-?" "by your half-cousins, yeah its hard to understand sometimes." "so now what?" "someone will come to show you around soon, but for now just sit tight. I think your going to appricate coming here." John, who never sat down turned around and walked out. leaving me to ponder my fate here at cam half-blood. Chapter 3: a few years later... Cyrus stepped out of his cabin, ready to start another lonly day. Since day 1 at camp he made few friends and he was regarded as a madman, oddball, and a outcast. The councilers thought that he was insane, and the only one who truly belived him was the marauder, who couldnt do much without the rest of the camp's support. He knew that the man, Alex Red was still alive, and still posed a threat to everyone. The day went by slow, let quick. He visited the arena where he settled a feud between him and the hades cabin. The hades cabin had long hated him, after a few months he and his old rival, Dante Diablo, had set aside their differences when the ares cabin had almost destroyed the camp by making the Drakine and Hades cabins declare war on each other. The only feud to resolve now was who deserved the laurals. natually he was evenly matched by Dante, who skills mirrored his own. When Cyrus returned to his cabin to change out of his armor, he found a note taped to the door, it read: Come to the big house at 5:00 for meeting- Chiron Cyrus sighed, these "meetings" were more like discussions about matters in and around the camp. he also tried to raise the disscusion about Alex Red, which often got postponed almost every time. Cyrus looked at the clock inside his cabin, it was 4:45. He quickly changed out of his armor, and straped on his weapons. As he did this he reviewed the list of councilers that agreed with him, the kid Leo Valdez, Dante, the one counciler Annabeth didn't agree with his ideals, but agreed on the thought that Alex was a threat, and so did her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, but he only agreed with Annabeth. The marauder also agreed with him. so thats... 1,2,3.. 5? Cyrus thought, he was never good at math. As he approched the big house, he noticed various members of the cabins outside, along with argus blocking the door. When Argus noticed him he nodded and motioned for him to go in. As Cyrus entered the meeting room, he noticed that the councilers were in heated debate, not noticing his entrance. Chiron did notice him and motioned to sit next to the marauder who sat on his left, on chiron's right sat a little girl, probably no older than 9. when he sat down, Cyrus noticed the conversation seemed to be a very heated, with many of the counciler's hands on their weapons. the girl Clarisse had her 4th spear, chaos, with her. she was currently pointing it in the direction of the stoll twins, yelling at them for being idiots. "SCILENCE!" Chiron yelled, "we know of your displeasure about this topic, but Cyrus has just arrived and the choice is his!" "what choice?" he asked. "the girl," the marauder said, "she is the first daughter of Drakine, claimed when she arrived. Her name is Alexa Red, the sister of Alex Red. Its your choice to let her stay or..." "kill her?" "I dont think it would be that drastic, but its possible seeing how crazy everything is getting." "lets just have her head on a stick and be done with it!" Clarisse yelled. Alexa flinched at the thought. "wait," Cyrus said, "I want to make a fair choice on MY knoledge of the situation. It IS my choice after all." "why are you here?" Cyrus asked Alexa. "I came here because my mom died, and my brother is being mean, so I found a funny person and he lead me here." so, Cyrus thought, she has no home, and no family except her brother who undoubtibly is evil. "do you know what your brother wants?" "I think he said something about new york and taking over the city." "well there you have it people," Cyrus said, "she is completly innocent and she knows what her brother plans to do. she stays here." chapter 4: return Cyrus watched Ares cabin charge their lines. "Raise shields!" He yelled. He had his twin katanas out, one in each hand and prepared for the wave of Ares campers that charged the united hades and hermes cabins. Cyrus watched the past days fly before his eyes. the arrival of a new camper called Rex Johnson and his statement that he had arrived to stop Alex had split the camp apart... (a few days later) "you've done it Cyrus," said Chiron. "no we all did it," replied Cyrus, "or at least most of us. why is the marauder staying here?" "he has difficulties in war..." "probably something I shouldn't know right?" "yes." "well It will be up to you then to make sure this place is safe." "yes, well let us hope that you will arive home safely." "hopefully" Cyrus said. He gazed at the campers getting into any kind of vehicle that they could find. he and Chiron stood in front of the big house. In the past days he and others had been solving what the arrival of Rex ment. most thought it was time to march against Alex, but others thought it was the end of the world. because of these disputes the camp had turned into a war against each other. in the end, Cyrus, Chiron, and others worked together to end the war and get everyone ready for the march against the "Red" army. And this is how it ends, thought Cyrus, With a single step END OF "The Return" go HERE for "Revalation" (I know its not spelled correctly, I cant really change it though) Category:Original Character